Nothing Left
by Narn101
Summary: Bella has a bad start to the year. Will everything turn out okay, or will it get much worse? And what really happened with her, Emmett and Rosalie? Does Bella even know the whole truth?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Please read and give feedback. This is still quite new to me. Thank you!

When I think back now, I don't know what I did. And I suspect that it will always remain a mystery to me. We once were so close, the best of friends and now. Well, now we don't speak at all. At least they don't speak to me. We would call ourselves the three musketeers. And for birthdays and such would write fabulously funny stories.

It's not as if I haven't tried to talk to both of them. I have. I sent him facebook messages telling him of all that has been going on at work. All the gossip he used to love to hear and spread about. And I told her how shitty school was, how I missed talking to her. This was the thing, with my friendships with them it used to be a two-way street. If I wanted to talk to them now I have to make the effort. I feel unappreciated. As if they no longer care about me.

I think sometimes I should just forget them. I tried that. I couldn't last a day. The thing is when you try not to think about someone; suddenly they are all you can think about. Obviously I had been forgotten, erased from their memories.

It hurts. I was so stupid; I thought they were my best friends. But they dumped me. And foolish little ole me had said goodbye to my other friends so that now they are nothing but acquaintances. I can't blame this all on them, but I don't know what I did wrong. And I guess I will never know. I cant ask them because what if I haven't done something wrong? What if I have? Do I really want to know what I did? Would it make it any easier? Sometimes I think it would. I think that everything would be better.

So, how did it get like this? Well, I came back from a camp they didn't go on and we were still close, talk each day and chat all night. At work everything was normal too. And then he was moving far away. He had told me before but I pushed the thought away until it was a matter of days till he was going. He promised me we would stay close, nothing would come between us. I think I knew deep down that this would happen that he would leave me. I feel secluded in my own dark cave, haunted by the memories of friends I once had.

The first few weeks after he left, I cried myself to sleep. Some nights I felt so alone that I would stay up late, watching infomercials. I told her of my loneliness. "It's ok" she would say "he's not talking to me either." These were lies, lies I would not find out about until I overheard it at work one day. That I found out like that crushed my soul.

When she stopped talking to me I convinced myself that it was just because she was studying, she wanted to get in a good study pattern and things would go back to normal eventually. I was wrong. Things didn't go back to normal. The last time I spoke to her we were planning on seeing a movie. It has been weeks since then and I have heard nothing in reply.

She was the one I went to for advice. He was the one that comforted me. Now I need advice about what to do with my apparent failure of friendships and she isn't here. Now I need comforting about the fact they failed and people keep asking me about it and he's not here to make it all better.

I lost my two best friends within three weeks. Everyone else I had pushed away because they would take care of me, look after me. I had no one to turn to now. What would I become?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review if you can, even if its to tell me how much you hate this story..**

It was a few weeks later that I realised how unimportant my very existence was to them.

We had all worked together at the dinner. After Emmett moved I was heartbroken. It was when we were at work that we had had the most fun. We would gossip and tell each other stories all the time. Nothing was a secret with us. We even joked on occasion that what was said at work stayed at work. It was our dreams come true when the third member of our trio started working with us. She was simply the light of our lives; she made us happy no matter what.

After Emmett moved, Rosalie took a few weeks off of work to focus on her studying. It was anything too out of the ordinary so I didn't suspect anything then. We all did that from time to time. But as Victoria the manager informed me that Rose's two weeks off had turned in to six and those six into eight. I began to worry. You didnt just take eight weeks off to study, now did you?

During that time I hadn't spoken to her much at all. She was consumed by study and we didn't go to school together. It felt as if Rosalie and Emmett were growing apart from me. Angela found me one day at lunch, crying my eyes out in the library.

"What's wrong B?" asked Ang. I didn't respond only cried harder, Angela wrapped her arms around me. I was shaking. "Its okay, it's okay." She kept repeating.

When I finally caught my breath, I told her my fears. "Since Emmett has left I barely am able to talk to him and when I do well it's like I get shot down. I wrote a full-on paragraph telling him all the work gossip and he sent just one sentence in reply. I shrugged it off. He's busy unpacking and getting ready for his new school. But then I wrote on his facebook profile asking how his first day of school was. He didn't even friggin reply. He replied to this guy he hasn't spoken to in years but not to me, his so called best friend. To make it worse this girl I know he doesn't like posted on his wall to. She didnt get a reply either, I guess that means I'm in with the kids he hates as far as he is concerned." I took a shuddering breath. "And then, and then Rose just stops talking to me. Nothing, I text her and get no reply. I facebook message her and get no reply. The three of us used to talk everyday. Now its nothing. What am I supposed to think? I'll friggin tell you. That they don't care about me that they never did."

Angela hugged me tighter whispering that if they did this to me than they weren't worth it. I couldn't possibly believe her. I knew them so well, and they were the nicest people I knew. This wasn't like them so I had to have done something wrong. Didn't I? And if I had couldn't they just tell me? It was killing me not knowing what dreadful thing I had done to them.

Victoria called me into work that night and it was then that even that little shred of hope I had was ripped from me. She told me that Rose had quit. I was devastated. Rose, Emmett and I had made a pact. When we quit the dinner we would tell each other first. Emmett kept up his side of the deal at least. I had made excuses for Rose as to why she hadn't been in contact with me even though I tried to stay in contact with her. But this, this was the last straw.

I realised that they obviously did not give a damn about me. So to hell with them! I would stop grovelling for their attention and I would start redefining me. The Bella they knew was timid and quiet but I would now become confident and funny. If they ever saw me again they would realise just how much they were missing.

That weekend the transformation began. Out went the baggy jeans, oversized jumpers and my comfy shoes. In came the high heels, skinny jeans and skin tight tops. I straightened my hair, did my makeup and practiced my hair flip. There was a new and improved Bella in town.


	3. Chapter 3

The new and improved Bella had a new best friend. Her name is Alice, she doesn't know everything just the basics. I had two best friends, they left me without a word and so I needed to change to make new friends. Alice was with me 24/7. We would talk about anything and everything.

I had days when I felt bad for Emmett and Rose. I mean, it seems to most people that I replaced them completely. Alice works with me at the diner and is everything Rose was to me. Jasper the blonde haired god works there too and yes we are friends but he's strictly Alice's. It's amazing the people you meet when you realise there are more people out there than your two best friends.

At school I've gone from the girl who barely speaks to anyone, to the girl the girls are jealous of and the boys want to be with. Skinny jeans and heels are definitely a part of my life now. Charlie, my dad is quite happy that I don't date. The idea that I am untouchable but still desirable is one that I personify.

Lauren, a girl I know isn't my friend is my lap dog. Anything I ask she does. She is also how I am able to stay happy, she tells me the rumours. The new Bella still loves gossip.

"Lauren" I call.

"Yes, B?" she answers.

"When is everyone else getting to Jasper's?" I ask with a smile. It's 10 o'clock, I'm at Lauren's house preparing for the party.

"I just texted Tyler. He told me everyone but us is already there." She picks up her clutch, straightens her little black dress and applies a little lip gloss as we walk out the door.

As we walk in the door there is an immediate cheer of "BELLA!". It seems the party has well and truly begun for everyone here. I stop by kitchen and pick up the cliché red paper cup as I pour myself a drink. Lauren has already left me to make out with Tyler.

*ding* I pick up my phone and read the text. Its Alice. She's out the back on the dance floor. I head straight there.

My girl is dancing with Jasper.. though I don't know if thats what most people would call it. Alice spots me and gives me a bear style hug without a second thought.

"I love the dress! Who suggested you buy it again?" She asks me with sassy wink.

"Oh I don't know.. Some hot girl." I reply with a smirk. She knows she recommended this stunning skin tight royal blue dress.

We dance together, well as much as we can without Jasper stealing her away and one of his buddies stealing me. I'm fine dancing with Eric though. He's gay and that means there is nothing to worry about.

It is hours later as I am trying to find Lauren or Angela that I spot him. It's him. He's here. Looking at me. Smiling at me. He's walking towards me. I'm stunned as my heart stops and I'm thankful when Edward appears out of know where to take me back to Alice.

Edward is Alice's twin brother and my friend with benefits. Alice does not approve but as long as she doesn't hear about it she doesn't mind. He is perfect. He could be my boyfriend but he's not. We don't like labels.

"That was him. Wasn't it?" Edward asks. I nod. He knows the story. When Emmett suddenly decides to talk to me, it's often Edward I go to be held while I fight off the urge to reply. He doesn't deserve it after all he put me through.

Why has he come back now? It's senior year. Everything was fine, and just when I thought I was over what he did to me...


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day when I awoke that I began to think about the fact that he was back. It was that he was not only back but that he appeared to be going to come towards me, to talk to me. And after a year, would he? Would I let him? Do I care? The only answer I know is yes. But I don't know what I think about that, how I feel about it or how I should feel. Let alone if it even matters that he's back.

But it's not just that he's back. It's that he's back, back without a word and with this look that I simply couldn't shake from my mind. He had looked so unlike himself that it stunned me almost more than that he was back. He was so sad looking, so desperately lonely looking. If I hadn't been in a state of shock I would have ran to him, to hug him, to make him feel the slightest bit better.

But I'm almost glad I didn't - that I was in shock, that I didn't run, because now I can process more clearly. I can understand what it is that happened. Think about how the boy I loved, cared for left me and has now returned without a word.

Edward, thankfully, didn't ask questions. He knew that I was upset, he knew that it was because of Emmett, not that he knew his name of course. That was something I didn't tell people, the names of the people who hurt me.

Edward simply cradled me to him, took me home. He held me as I drifted off to sleep and promised we would talk the next day. He was my friend when I needed him most, unlike some.

*ring ring* my phone cut off my musings.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Alice already talking about how great last night was and how she and Jasper got everything cleaned up quickly this morning.

"Why did you leave?" She asked me. To tell Alice, or not to tell Alice? "You missed meeting my cousin! He moved to Seattle just before my family came here. I think you would get along and I was so looking forward to him meeting you after all ive told him about you. Which means now you have to come for Saturday night family dinner!"

"Allyyyy." I grumbled. I loved her parents - Esme and Carlisle - dearly but I wasn't family and I didn't want to be introduced to this cousin who I knew nothing about. It wasn't like I hadn't been to family dinners before, just that this one I wasn't ready for,.

"You have to come, so don't argue. Plus that means you get to spend the night with Edward…" She was playing dirty. She knew I would want to spend more time with him.

"Fine" I agreed. "I'll see you at 5." I hung up without another word. I needed to think and talking to Ally did not mean I got to think. I loved Alice, but she could read me like a book. She would want to know why I'm so sad right now but I can't tell her that. Not when I haven't figured out what I'm going to do yet. The new Bella figures out her emotions before she shows them... or at least she tries to.

No matter what tangent my brain went on I circled back to the same thing. Why after a year had he come back? Why was he so sad? I shouldn't care that he is upset after all he did to me but I couldn't help it, he had after all been my best friend. But why now? Why when I had just, finally, gotten over him?

**Please review! I need some inspiration, this story is sort of a mixture of little events in my life and my imagination. Help my imagination come out please!**

**Oh! And who do you think this mysterious 'he' is?**


	5. Chapter 5

At 5 o'clock on the dot I arrived at the Cullen's, ready for family diner. A facade that I hope would last had cleverly masked my emotions. Upon my arrival Ally burst through the front door, ready to discuss what had happened at the party and whom upon waking she had saw curled up together.

She hugged e tightly to her. "You will never guess who I saw together. Katrina and Peter. I never saw that one coming did you? I mean they are totally completely opposite."

Ally was too busy dragging me inside to realise that my face had melted into a state of shock. Emmett was standing there just inside the doorway. There was no reason I could think of for him to be here. In the Cullen's home. I had to be imagining it.

"Bella?" Edward called as I entered the house. "Is Ally monopolising all of your time already?" His beautiful mouth had curved into a pout. A twitch in his expression told me he knew something was up.

Ally pulled me into the lounge room, sitting me down between herself and her mother. Esme. The mask had returned now that I knew someone had picked up on my emotions.

"Bella! So nice to see you!" Esme smiled at me. "Now let me guess… Ally forgot to introduce you to her cousin. Bella meet Emmett. Emmett this is Bella." My face was composed as I nodded in his direction. The Cullen's were surprised, I could tell by my lack of enthusiasm in meeting him, my lack of manners that always seemed to be ever present.

Emmett unlike myself went to shake my hand. I looked at it, annoyed that he hadn't told them he knew me. I shook his hand, disgruntled at his lack of consideration for my feelings.

"B?" Ally questioned me.

"Ally how about we go upstairs?" I answered with a tight smile, so much for my façade. Alice nodded her head, as I lead the way to her room.

I was up the stairs and inside her room faster than I ever could have thought. Alice followed as quick as she could.

Her room was as delightfully decorated with deep cream coloured walls, but her bedspread was a deep aqua, a colour that was accented around the room. I sat down in the armchair in the corner.

"What is going on with you?" She asked. "You are always so polite. My cousin is a good guy you shouldn't have been so mean. And I thought you would have known him, he had lived here before we moved."

"That's the problem, Ally. I did know him… or at least I thought I did." I grumbled as Ally sat down on the armchair opposite me. Her face showed confusion.

"Wait, what? I'm confused." Alice said her brow furrowed.

"The guy, you know the one that I was best friends with. Well, before he left and never spoke to me again. You know I was in love with him; he wasn't just my best friend. We were each others… I don't know. Casual hook up?" While I had told her most of it there was some I hadn't this was what I hadn't told her. I was in love with him. Was being the key word.

I looked at my hands as I let what I had said sink in. Alice was dumbfounded. I knew she held her cousin in high regards, whenever she talked about him he was always called 'dimples'. He did have cute dimples.

Suddenly I felt Alice on top of me. "Oh, I'm so sorry" she began "If I had known I never would have made you come tonight."

"Its not your fault Ally, I never did tell you his name." I smiled sadly at her as we cuddled.

*Knock, knock*

We looked up. Edward.

"Are my girls okay?" He asked looking pointedly at me. I nodded my head. "Come 'ere." I sprung into his arms loving the comfort they afforded me.

Ally left the room heading downstairs to give us some privacy.

"I can't believe that's him, Bee. I never thought he would do that." He whispered into my hair as I clung to him.

"Dinner time you two!" Carlisle called up the stairs. Begrudgingly we pulled apart and made our way down.

This dinner was sure to be awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was awkward and stilted. Esme and Carlisle knew something was up. I suppose it was my short answers and lack of involvement in the conversation.

As soon as dinner was over I moved towards the front door, ready to put this horrible day out of my head. I'd only made it to the hallway before Emmett approached me.

"Bells" he spoke my name softly. I turned towards him, my face hiding all emotions. "Don't look at me like that! C'mon you know I didn't do anything wrong."

"Dimples!" Esme called. "Your mother is on the phone." Emmett looked at me, conflicted as to whether he should stay and talk to me or leave. I made the decision for him and turned.

The drive home was quick and loud; I had my music pumping so deafening just so I could avoid thinking. I didn't want to think of Emmett who had made his way into my life when all I wanted was him out.

Morning came and with it was the knowledge that I had to get ready for school. I picked out my favourite outfit just to give me comfort on a day where I felt like curling up into a ball.

I made it to school just in time.

"Bee!" Alice called as she saw me walking towards our homeroom. I smiled at her grateful to have the support of my best friend.

"Hey!" I replied. "What's up?" If there was one thing I wanted it was to put the night before out of my head. Apparently, Ally thought it was time to discuss things.

"Don't you act like everything's fine! I know you're upset. Talk to me, please. I'm your best friend." Alice whisper-yelled.

We sat in our seats as the roll was called. "Ally, I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it. I want to forget it. The sooner Emmett goes home the better." I told her honestly, pleading for her to understand.

"That's the thing Bee, he um, he isn't going back home." Ally replied sheepishly.

I groaned and dropped my head to the desk. This was my worst nightmare. It seemed though that my day could get worse, as I watched Emmett walk into homeroom and speak to Mr Fisher.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was planning on doing it yesterday after you met Emmett but then well, you know."

"Its fine. It's not your fault, honey." I told her.

The bell rang and upon hearing it I was up and out of my seat immediately, rushing towards Englsih where Lauren would be able to chatter away about everything and anything she could think of.

"Bee!" She exclaimed as she hugged me. Besties in Laurens world, hugged all the time.

"Soo, did you and Tyler get down and dirty?" I ask with a smirk. I know the answer before she speaks. She looks at him over my shoulder and I can see that if it wasn't for school they would be bumpin' and grindin' nonstop.

"You know it!" She gives me a wink. "What had you leaving the party early, and without saying goodbye to me?!" Lauren asks with a perfect pout.

"Babe, I was over the party and Edward was keen to go." I lie. She doesn't notice though.

"Was I now?" Edward says as he puts his arm around me. I turn my head and kiss him. Lauren makes a sound of disgust before out teacher walks in and our make out session is cut short.

The day continues without a hitch, until that it comes to Maths. I sit in my usual spot only to find minutes later that Emmett is in my class. Angela doesn't notice that my smile fades jsut a tad as I do my best to keep up appearances.

Mr Clarke enters the room and begins the lesson, knowing that he won't have to tell us to be quiet. We like maths, its part of the reason we are in the class. He sets out examples and gives us some work to do.

"Ahh, Bella." Emmett calls out behind me. I ignore him and continue, but he doesn't stop. Angela turns around.

"Look, Emmett it's obvious B doesn't want to talk to you. You left she moved on, now get over her." I've never heard Angela sound so fierce and protective. I look at her gratefully.

Emmett starts kicking my chair. I turn around raising one eyebrow. "I'd stop that if I was you." I say voice low in anger.

"B, just let me explain!" Emmett pleads.

"You've had plenty of time to do just that." I turn back around but not before I see his face fall, and wonder if maybe I should give him a chance. The bell rings and it's time for home.


End file.
